La Décima portadora
by RCurrent
Summary: Cuando la última batalla contra un nuevo y poderoso villano le cuestan sus piernas, Deku deberá buscar un sucesor mientras intenta cubrir este incidente de los ojos del público, hasta que logre encontrarlo, sin embargo, no solo encontrará un sucesor, también a alguien que le recuerda mucho a el cuando era joven.
1. Chapter 1

**_La Décima portadora_**

_Me alegro de verte, bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Boku no hero academia, como es mi primera vez, no esperen mucho de mi, rara vez puedo ver la serie, pero aún así, espero que les guste esta historia._

* * *

**_Qu__irk:_**_ Nigromancia._

_Este don le permite a su portado revivir cualquier cadáver que cerca con solo tocar su cabeza, incluso a humanos con Quirks, y controlarlos a voluntad, sin embargo, si el cuerpo está demasiado tiempo descompuesto (si lleva más de 5 años muerto) o falta su cerebro o corazón, no puede reanimarlos, además de que este Quirk le permite al usuario poder animar cuerpos hechos de diversos cuerpos diferentes siempre que estos tengan corazón y o cerebro._

_Usuario Actual: **Nekro**. Villano, afiliación: ninguna. Crímenes: Profanación de tumbas, Robo, asesinato en masa, y secuestro. Nombre real: Desconocido._

* * *

-¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta!

-¡Apártense!-Dijo una mujer castaña mientras era acompañada por un hombre pelirrojo, otro peli oscuro y otro de pelo rojo y blanco.-¡Háganse a un lado!

Junto a los doctores, estaban llevando en una camilla a un malherido hombre con un traje verde con líneas blancas con contornos rojos, estaba cubierto de sangre, su traje estaba roto y lleno de polvo.

Fue que uno de los paramédicos le puso una mascarilla de gas y lo llevaron a la sala donde sería atendido, mientras sus compañeros héroes esperaban en la sala de espera.

-Deku ...-Dijo la castaña.

-Tranquila, Ochaco.-Dijo el pelirrojo-blanco.-Midoriya es fuerte, estará bien.

-Pero ... sus piernas.-Detalló Uraraka.-¿Crees que estará bien, lida?

-No perdamos la esperanza.-Dijo el peli oscuro.-Deku ya se ha enfrentado a enemigos peores antes.

-Si, pero nada como Nekro.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Su Quirk era muy poderoso.

-O también lo sabía usar muy bien, Kirishima.-Dijo Todoroki.-Nigromancia, ese tipo de Quirk es muy poderoso, hasta yo tuve problemas contra Nekro.

-Ni lo menciones.-Dijo lida.-Por su culpa, varios de nuestros compañeros salieron heridos. Ni quiero pensar si hubieran muerto ... Bakugo, Momo, Asui, Mina ...

El pelioscuro solo desvió la mirada, no quería pensar si Nekro hubiera conseguido matarlos, o peor, para luego reanimarlos como otros más de su enorme ejército de muertos vivientes.

Los héroes esperaron a que les informaran respecto al estado de Deku, pasó media hora mientras sus amigos esperaban, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, pues varios héroes y compañeros acabaron de la misma forma, o peor, en especial cuando comenzaron los encuentros con Nekro y su ejército de muertos, pero cada vez, eran enfrentamientos contra los zombies, pero con Nekro cada vez más ausente, lo que les hizo suponer que sus filas se incrementaban, en especial cuando asesinaba a civiles, Midoriya tuvo hasta 5 encuentros con el villano, pero esta vez, la sexta, fue la más dura batalla que tuvo Deku contra Nekro.

Fue que, un momento después, el doctor salió al pasillo.

-¿Como está, Doctor?-Preguntó Uraraka, preocupada.

-No tenemos buenas noticias.

Aquella respuesta hizo incomodar a los héroes, así que tuvieron que prepararse para lo peor.

-¿Que ... qu.. que pasó?

-Señora Uravity, Showto, Ingenium, Red Riot.-Dijo sacándose los lentes.-Me temo que las heridas de sus piernas fueron muy graves, fueron las que más daño recibieron en el combate, se va a recuperar pero ...

El doctor solo suspiró. Eso solo incomodó más a los héroes presentes.

-¿Que sucede, Doctor?-Preguntó Kirishima.

-El héroe Deku perdió sus piernas, las heridas eran tan graves que no iba a poder usarlas de nuevo.-Respondió.-Lo lamento mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una casa en un barro de Tokio, 2 jóvenes de 15 años caminaban luego de terminar la escuela, ambas eran de pelo negro, uniformadas, dejando a entender por sus rostros que eran gemelas, una tenía el pelo largo con un listón rosa, mientras la otra lo tenía un poco más corto, llegando hasta detrás de su cuello.

-Date prisa, Mio.-Dijo la de pelo corto en un tono rudo.-Quiero llegar pronto para el estofado de papá.

-Ya voy, Shun.-Dijo Mio a su gemela, con un poco de temor por la forma en que le habló. Apresurando el paso.

-Ahh ... que lenta eres, Mio.-Dijo Shun con molestia.-Si pudieras controlar tu don por más tiempo, podrías irte tu sola a casa.

-Lo siento ...-Dijo Mio apenada, cabizbaja.

-Bah ... ¿sabes que? nos vemos, te veré en casa para la cena.-Dijo finalmente Shun.-Y no te prometo que te deje alguna galleta cuando regrese.

* * *

**Shun Hayashi**. Estudiante.

15 Años.

**Quirks**: Volar, y Palma terremoto.

Es un caso raro en que un niño nace con 2 Quirks, Shun puede volar (Quirk Heredado de su madre) por los aires durante unas horas, si excede ese tiempo, comenzará a precipitarse al suelo, para saber eso, sus piernas comenzarán a sudar y sentirá náuseas. También puede golpear con fuertes manotazos con la palma de su mano (Quirk Heredado de su padre) y con ellas puede incluso crear terremotos en un rango hasta un kilómetro de distancia como máximo.

**Mio Hayashi**. Estudiante

15 Años.

**Quirk**: Volar.

Heredo solamente el Quirk de su madre, pero a diferencia de su hermana, como no lo ha usado hasta que entró a la secundaria, solo puede volar por 30 segundos antes de que sufra también de náuseas y sus piernas comiencen a sudar.

* * *

Mio caminó tristemente sola hasta casa, eran gemelas, pero resultaron ser totalmente opuestas, por un lado, Shun era muy talentosa con sus 2 Quirks, ganando mucha popularidad gracias a destacar en el ámbito deportivo, además de que era conocida por ser una verdadera chica mala, ruda, temperamental y fuerte.

Por el otro lado, Mio era una chica dulce, amable y amigable, no le haría daño ni a una mosca, además de una amante de la naturaleza y experta en el uso de flores, conociendo casi todas las especies de flores y plantas de jardín, pero era alguien que era muy fácil hacer llorar, o incluso vomitar con solo ver popo en el suelo de un perro. Además de que no sabía usar su don, lo que le hacía objeto de burla, en especial cuando intentaba destacar con el, las cosas le salían mal, acabando en vergüenza.

Por ejemplo, quiso demostrar su capacidad de volar, pero los giros alrededor de la escuela le dieron náuseas, haciendo que se acabara estrellándose contra un árbol y luego contra un basurero que estaba debajo. Cosa que hizo que Shun decidiera alejarse de ella en la escuela, pues para muchos, Mio era una Looser.

La pelioscura se lamentaba por ello, pues su hermana se avergonzaba de ella, cuando solo quería ser como Shun, a quien admiró siendo ella la gemela que nació primero, viéndola como su hermana mayor.

Además de ello, era gran admiradora de All Might y Deku, quienes también la inspiraron a intentar mejorar y trabajar su Quirk, a pesar de que la mayoría de veces terminaban con resultados con ella siendo un hazmerreír, pues una vez, por las náuseas que le daba si volaba mucho más tiempo que su don se lo permitía, acabó vomitando encima del director luego de aterrizar un piso más arriba. Ganándose el apodo de Tobu (Mósca en Japonés)

-Ja ja ja! Miren, Es Tobu.-Dijo un chico con cabeza de Oso.

-¿Se te olvidaron las bolsas para el mareo, vomitona?-Preguntó otro que tenía las manos que parecían estar hechas de plástico derretido.

-Estás en nuestro territorio, Tobu.-Dijo el líder, que era corpulento.-Así que mejor vuela de aquí, ¡Oh! espera, deberías sacar primero tus bolsas para el mareo.

-JA JA JA.

Mio solo pudo contener las lágrimas y los mocos, pues como se dijo, era una llorona, además de que esos chicos la molestaban en la escuela o cuando regresaba sola a su casa, pues sus casas estaban unas calles más adelante de la de Mio y Shun.

-¿Ya vieron?, La nena quiere llorar.

-¿O vas a llorar, o a vomitar por intentar salir volando de aquí?

-Déjenme en paz, por favor.-Dijo con los ojos humedecidos.-¿¡Que hice yo para que me molesten!?

-Es divertido.

-Y además, tienes un lindo cabello.-Dijo el chico de las manos de plástico agarrando su cabello negro.

-¡Ah! Suéltame.

-Vamos a arrojarla a la basura.-Entonces la rodearon.

-No, ¡No lo hagan!-Dijo ya sacando lágrimas mientras la .-¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡No me ... AAAAHH!

Gritó apuntando atrás de ellos, entonces los 3 voltearon y también se asustaron.

5 Cuerpos descompuestos, con ojos blancos comenzaron a acercarse, y un par logró morder al chico oso y al corpulento.

-AAAAHHH ¡AUXILIO!

-¡AH! ¡EL ZOMBIE ME MORDIÓ!

El otro chico estaba paralizado del miedo mientras los zombies comenzaban a morder a los 2, estos gritaban mientras los dientes comenzaban a penetrar en su carne.

Sin embargo, Mio saltó con su don de volar un par de metros, y luego descendió sobre la cabeza de uno de los zombies, derribándolo, entonces lo usó de nuevo para embestir a los otros 3, haciendo que liberaran a los chicos, Mio podría ser llorona y miedosa, pero gracias a sentirse inspirada por Deku y All Might, recordando sus hazañas, decidió hacer algo por muy asustada y ganas de lloriquear tuviera.

-_No llores, no llores, no llores_.-Susurraba así misma.-AAAAAH!

Entonces, mio volvió a propulsarse desde el suelo con su Quirk para embestir a los zombies, otro intentó atacarla por detrás, pero esta volvió a usar su don y lo golpeó en el estómago con un cabezazo. Volvió a hacerlo con los que tenía al frente para derrivarlos como si fueran piezas de dominó.

-¡Ustedes 3!-Exclamó Mio con mocos saliendo de su nariz.-¡Salgan de aquí, pónganse a salvo! yo ... snif ... ¡Yo me encargo de ellos!

Los 3 chicos, incrédulos al ver que la chica a la que trataron de humillar, les salvaba la vida, algo que nunca creyeron que les pasaría, así que obedecieron y subieron unas escaleras del callejón para ponerse a salvo.

Los Zombies comenzaron a rodear a Mio, y ya no eran 5, 7 más llegaron al callejón, dejándola rodeada, dejándola a su merced. Estuvo a punto de romper en llanto y gritar desconsoladamente, hasta que una sombra cayó desde uno de los edificios rodeado de chispas verdes con el puño apuntando al suelo.

-¡SMAAAAASH!

La explosión derribó a los zombies, destruyendo sus cuerpos al caer en diversos lugares. la sombra parecía fuerte y grande, Mio quedó con los ojos brillantes y mirando con incredulidad y asombro, revelando a Deku, el símbolo de la paz.

-De... de... de... de... de... de...-Tartamudeó la pelioscura al ver a uno de sus ídolos frente a ella, nunca en su vida se habría imaginado.

-Tranquila, pequeña.-Dijo Deku, sonriente, igual que su ídolo lo hacía en su momento.-Ya no tienes que temer, porque yo, ya estoy aquí

-No llores ... no llores ... no llores.-Volvió a decirse así misma, aguantando las lágrimas de emoción, siguió repitiéndose esa palabra, hasta que no pudo más.-¡SI LLORO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Lloró la pelioscura derramando cascadas de lágrimas. Haciendo que Deku se riera un poco.

-He, nunca pensé que me encontraría a alguien así.-Pensó.-Y yo que pensé ser el único cuando era joven.

Pero entonces volteó, y vio más zombis llegar, entonces se puso en posición defensiva.

-Quédate atrás de mi.-Dijo Deku.

Mio se escondió detrás de un bote de basura mientras Deku corría a enfrentarse a los muertos vivientes enviados por Nekro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La Décima portadora_**

* * *

**Daichi Hayashi**

38 Años

**Quirk**: Palma Terremoto.

_Conjugue_: Kaori Hayashi.

**Ocupación**: Ingeniero de agrónomo.

**Kaori Hayashi**

36 Años

**Quirk**: Volar.

_Marido_: Daichi Hayashi.

**Ocupación**: Artesana.

**Apellido de soltera:** Burisa

* * *

-SMASH!

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el callejón, mandando a volar a diversos zombies, mientras Mio miraba asombrada detrás de un contenedor de basura mientras Deku aplastaba a los zombies.

-Muy bien, cadáveres sin cerebro.-Dijo Deku emitiendo rayos de energía verdes.-Es hora de acabar con esto.

Entonces el hombre dio un fuerte salto y apuntó con su puño hacia el suelo, Mio sabía que iba hacer su ídolo, así que usó su Quirk y voló metros arriba, Deku cayó cerca de ella, empujándola un poco con el viento, haciéndola girar, pero pudo nivelarse, pero acabando algo mareada.

-DETROIT SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar, haciendo que la pobre Mio volviera nuevamente a girar por la honda del golpe, haciéndola descender casi hasta el suelo mientras un inmenso cráter se formaba en el suelo, y Deku poniéndose de pie.

-Ah, finalmente.-Dijo viendo a su alrededor.-Todos los zombies fueron derrotados, no dejé nada de ellos alrededor y ... espera, ¡Y esa niña!

Volteó rápidamente a donde estaba el basurero, o al menos donde estuvo al principio, pues este fue llevado contra la pared del final de ese callejón, pero para alivio del héroe, la peli oscura estaba flotando frente a el, con la cara verde, para luego caer al suelo de trasero abajo.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡GLUP ...!-Entonces corrió hacia el bote de basura y vomitó.-_BLAAAAAAARGG_!

-Bueno, menos mal que no te pasó nada, pequeña.-Dijo dándole una palmadita en su espalda al sentirse mejor tras vomitar.-Tranquila, ya no tienes que temer. Yo ya estoy aquí, pero fuiste muy valiente al usar tu Quirk de forma inteligente, quizás podrías ir a la UA.

Entonces Mio se reincorporó tras el mareo y pudo ver con reojo a su ídolo, estaba con los ojos brillantes, y nuevamente volvió a tartamudear su nombre.

-De ... De ... De ... De ... De ... De ...

-Bueno, me alegra que estés bien.-Dijo.-Ahora si me disculpas ...

-¡Espera!

Pero cuando Deku dio su salto, Mio alcanzó a aferrarse a su pierna.

-Uh? hey, hey, niña, cuidado!-Dijo Deku estando ambos en el aire.

* * *

Luego de aterrizar en un edificio, Deku puso a Mio frente a el. Estaba apunto de decirle algo, pero entonces, One for all dejó de surtir efecto en el, del mismo modo que All might, dejando una cortina de humo alrededor.

-Cof cof... ¿Que fue eso?-Preguntó la peli oscura.-¿Señor Deku?

Entonces pudo divisar al héroe frente a ella, al menos su parte superior, pero lo veía más bajo.

-Señor Deku.-Dijo Mio.-Muchas gracias por haber aparecido, solo quería decirle que lo admiro mucho y usted me inspiró a poder hacer algo aunque no pueda usar mi don durante mucho tiempo por los mareos y ... AAAAHHHHH!

Mio volvió a gritar de terror al ver a Deku cuando el humo se dispersó, le faltaban las piernas y de su piel donde deberían estar sus piernas emergían sus huesos del húmero, algo repugnante de ver.

-Su... su ... su ...

Pero entonces Deku volvió a hacer uso del One for all, haciendo que casi por arte de magia, sus piernas volvieran a regenerarse.

-¡¿PERO QUE FUE TODO ESO?! ¿A ... Acaso usted ... al igual que all might ...?

-(Suspiro) Más o menos.-Respondió con pesar.-Pero si.

-¿Co ... como ...?-Preguntó mientras le faltaban las palabras.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia.-Dijo con resignación.-Un villano me hizo esto, y hasta ahora ... solo tu, y mis compañeros cercanos saben de esto.

Mio no pudo evitar dejar caer sus ánimos, su ídolo, había perdido sus piernas, del mismo modo que All might perdió su estómago y parte de su musculatura por una herida, únicamente pudiendo tener su forma original mientras tengan el One For all en funcionamiento.

Era algo irónico. Un estudiante común y corriente, además de tener o un Quirk que apenas puede usar, o no tiene ninguno, conocer a su ídolo, solo para descubrir que había sido gravemente herido, y dicho antecedente, escondido a los ojos del público.

La chica se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada perdida, ella era consciente de todo lo que Deku narró para convertirse en el más grande héroe, y ahora ella viéndolo inválido, era algo irónico.

-¿Que ... que es lo que hará ahora ... Sr Deku?-Preguntó sin más.

-(Suspiro) creo que tendré que detener a Nekro antes de que se me acabe el One for all.-Dijo, pues sabía que, al recibir una herida tan grave como esa, al igual que su anterior mentor, All Might, era cuestión de tiempo para que el One for all desapareciera de su ser, por ende, debía tener cuidado.-Y tendré que buscar a un sucesor lo más pronto posible, antes de que se me acabe mi don.-Dijo viendo su mano.

-Oh ... ya veo.-Dijo Mio, entristecida.

El héroe pudo notar su tristesa y desilusión en su forma de hablar, así que intentó animarla, activó nuevamente el One for all para poder a tener sus piernas y acercarse a ella, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Muchacha, debo darte las gracias.

-¿Que?-Preguntó confundida.-¿por que?

-Usaste muy bien tu don.-Respondió.-Volar, la forma en que embestiste a esos zombies fue muy ingenioso, y fuiste muy valiente al defender a esos chicos. Quizás podrías asistir a la UA, gente como tu son muy prometedoras.

-Pero ... pero ni siquiera puedo usar bien mi don.-Respondió.-Solo puedo usarlo por 30 segundos, luego de eso dejo de volar y me provoca náuseas ... y esos chicos eran unos bullys míos, intentaron lanzarme a un contenedor de basura antes de que usted y los zombies aparecieran.

-Ya veo.-Respondió.-Pero ... creo que ya no te llegarán a molestar más, o al menos no tanto si lo suelen hacer de forma habitual.

-¿Por que dice eso?-Preguntó.

-Pues les acabas de salvar la vida a esos 3.-Respondió Deku.-Ese gesto no es algo que cualquiera hace por voluntad propia, y menos a su propio enemigo, un verdadero héroe salva cualquier vida, sea de amigos o enemigos, debería ser un buen punto ¿no crees?.

Mio se puso entonces pensativa, pues sus palabras tenían bastante razón a decir verdad.

-Además, si crees que tu don es inútil, déjame decirte que no es así.-Añadió.-Los dones no son inútiles, solo necesitan saber como usarse con ingenio, y además de cultivarse, y lo usaste de una forma muy inteligente contra aquellos zombies.

-Yo ... wow, no lo ... había pensado de esa forma.-Respondió un poco más animada.

-¿Ves? tienes un gran potencial, estoy seguro de que podrías ser una gran heroína en el futuro si así lo deseas, todo lo que tienes que tener es confianza, que surge de aquí.-Dijo apuntando a su pecho.-Si crees en ti misma, lograrás grandes cosas, lo digo por experiencia.

Mio estaba sorprendida, su ídolo tenía su temple intacto, además, le había dedicado a ella ánimo para seguir adelante, nunca pensó que uno de sus grandes discursos se lo dedicaría solo a ella, y menos pensó que sus "habilidades" llegarían a sorprenderlo. Deku entonces volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hacia al borde del edificio.

-Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.-Dijo.-No hasta que encuentre un sucesor, además ... prefiero que el mundo lo sepa de mi antes de que se sepa de otras formas.

-Lo ... lo prometo, Sr Deku.-Prometió Mio.-No se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias.-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.-Ahora vete a casa, seguramente tus padres deben estar preocupados a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Es cierto!-Se exaltó al recordar, vio la hora, eran las 8 de la noche.-¡Tengo que irme! ¡Gracias por todo!

Se despidió rápidamente y fue a las escaleras del edificio mientras Deku daba un super salto, yéndose de allí.

* * *

-¡¿Como pudiste dejar sola a tu hermana?!-Regañó una mujer de pelo castaño a Shun, la hermana gemela de Mio.-Más aún a esta hora, ¡Y con un villano que puede revivir a los muertos suelto allá afuera!

-Hey, no es para tanto.-Protestó Shun.-Además Mio tiene el don de volar, podría simplemente evitar a algún zombie o ladrón allá fuera, no debería serle tan difícil usar su don.

-¡Sabes que no puede usar su don por más de 30 segundos!-Dijo su padre, pelioscuro como sus hijas, además de que se le notaba la barba, pero de aspecto bastante juvenil.-Mio no es tan experimentada como tu con su don, y lo sabes.

-Pero cuanto drama hacen.-Se quejó.-Además Mio no es una bebé, tiene mi edad.

-¡Mamá, Papá, Shun, ya llegué!-Dijo Mio entrando por el jardín trasero, pues voló sobre la reja de la casa para entrar.

-¡Mio!-Dijeron ambos padres y la abrazaron.

-¿Donde estabas, hija? estuvimos preocupados por ti.-Dijo su padre.

-Daichi, tranquilo.-Dijo su esposa para ver a su hija.-Está bien, no le pasó nada, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Si, estoy bien, tranquilos.-Dijo, su padre entonces suspiró aliviado.

-Bien, está sana y salva, no hay por que ser tan dramáticos.-Dijo Shun.-Que bueno que llegaras, hermanita.

-Shun Hayashi, estás castigada.-Dijo su madre, indignada con su hija.-Está castigada por una semana.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Lo que oíste, señorita, no saldrás de tu cuarto a no ser que sea para ir a la escuela, al baño, la cena o cuando te pidamos ayuda en la casa.-Declaró su madre.-Además harás tus tareas a primera hora, y nada de videojuegos o manga sin permiso ¿está claro?

Shun gruñó de rabia y su cara se puso roja, pero luego se resignó.

-Si ... Mamá.

Dicho eso, Shun se retiró a su cuarto, Mio se sintió un poco mal, no quería que castigaran a su hermana, y sentía que ella tenía razón, pues sentía que era muy miedosa y no manejaba muy bien su don.

Pero entonces regresaron a su mente las palabras de Deku que la reconfortaron, oírlas en su cabeza le hacían pensar en que podría ser igual que su ídolo, aunque estaba algo nerviosa de que no aceptaran lo que iba a decir, se armó de valor.

-Mamá, Papá.-Dijo Mio.

-Si, hija. ¿Que pasa?-Preguntó su madre.

-Bueno ... ¿recuerdan cuando nos preguntaron a mi y a Shou que queríamos hacer luego de dejar la escuela?-Les recordó, pues ellos tuvieron una plática en familia respecto a dicho tema.

-Si, hija.-Dijo Daichi.-¿Por que?

-Bueno ... creo que ... decidí que quiero hacer luego de dejar la secundaria.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso.-Dijo Kaori.-¿Te decidiste en algo?

Mio asintió, pues de hecho, tanto Mio como Shou habían decidido que hacer luego de salir de la secundaria, Shou decidió que iba asistir a la UA para ser una heroína, mientras que Mio no estaba tan segura al principio, pues su padres eran más de vida tranquila y sin intensidad como las que los héroes solían tener, así que temía que no lo aprobaran en ese entonces.

-Bueno, si ... pero no se si acepten lo que quiero ser.-Dijo con nerviosismo.

-Vamos, hija, dilo con confianza.-Animó su padre.-¿Que es?

-Bueno ... yo.-Suspiró.-Quiero ir a la UA. decidí que seré una heroína.


End file.
